


An end too soon

by astuteBoob



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astuteBoob/pseuds/astuteBoob





	An end too soon

Nepeta was in the hospital bed, weak, tired. Clutching the blue plush cat Equius had given her, he sad beside her. Holding her hand, making sure not to disturb the wires and iv drips that were connected to the small girl. She gave him a weak grin, “Don’t worry Equius. I’m not going anywhere.” But he knew better. She was slowly fading away from this world. Since the day she was born she was ever so slowly fading, holding on. Griping onto life with her little hands. She couldn't do it anymore.

The genetic disorder had gotten her. The doctors couldn't do anything else but make her comfortable. She lived longer then they though. Thirteen years. A whole extra three years. She spent that time with the people she loved the most, and now. In the weak last moments of her short life she was with him. The one person that’s been with her since day one. The tall boy from across the street. He was always leaving flowers, that ended up crushed, on the front step when she couldn't come outside.

He carried her on his back when she was to tired to run, and wiping away her tears when other children would bully her. Now the roles were changed. Tears stuck to the corner of his eyes, she could see them from under his cracked frames. She reached up and pulled his glasses away, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her over-sized hospital gown. “Equius…Why are you crying? Don’t cry.” She fought away her tears. “Come on Equius. I’ll be fine. I’ll be out in a week watch.”

But she knew the truth. This was it. He knew, her caretaker knew. Her friends at school knew. It was her time. He gave her a weak smile and kissed her hand. “Yea, okay Nepeta. I’ll help you with your homework when you’re better.” She showed her gap toothed smile, “Yea, and we can have milk and cookies too. I’ll make kitty shaped ones.” She leaned back into the bed, letting the pillow envelop her head as he turn to her side and tighten her grip on his hand. “I’m sorry Equius.”

Then just ask quickly as that she was gone. She had left the world forever, leaving behind those who cared for her, and leaving behind the abnormally strong boy with the abnormally soft heart for the weak little girl. He did say anything after the nurses had came in to shut off the monitors. He simply kissed her on the forehead said, “Sleep well little princess”, and laid his head down next to her’s.


End file.
